Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource Frangoise Seillier-Moiseiwitsch, PhD and Subha Madhavan, PhD The Biostatistics and Bloinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) provides the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (Lombardi) research investigators with expertise in the biostatistical and bloinformatics aspects of clinical basic science, and population science research projects. Statistical issues are considered at all levels of investigation from the design to the conduct of experiments, maintenance of data quality, and the analysis and interpretation of results. Bloinformatics pertains mainly to database construction and management as well as to the development of tools for data analysis and annotation. Specifically, the primary objectives of the BBSR are: 1. to collaborate with Lombardi investigators on the biostatistics/bioinformatics aspects of basic science, clinical, and population science research projects, especially those likely to lead to research grant support; 2. to participate effectively in the clinical trials program by providing biostatistics/bioinformatics input to the planning of all Lombardi clinical trials, by active membership on the Clinical Research Committee and providing biostatistical reviews of proposed protocols, and by the monitoring of all Lombardi trials through the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee; 3. to educate Lombardi investigators, staff and students in biostatistics/bioinformatics methodology for the planning, conduct, analysis and interpretation of cancer research studies; 4. to perform research in biostatistics/bioinformatics methodology on problems arising in collaborations with investigators on cancer research projects;and 5. to coordinate with GUMC Biomedical Informatics Centers and to implement a common user interface for all Lombardi shared databases. Members of the BBSR collaborate with Pi's in all six programs and with other shared resources, specifically the Clinical Research Management Office (CRMO), the Genomics and Epigenomics (GESR), and the Proteomics and Metabolomics (PMSR) Shared Resources as well as the shared resources dispensing tissue (FCR, CMESR and HTSR). During 2008, BBSR members provided consultations to 31 Lombardi investigators on 43 peer-reviewed and funded projects, 58 Lombardi investigators on 102 pilot, developmental and consulting projects, and 2 Lombardi investigators on 2 non- peer-reviewed, funded projects. Frangoise Seillier-Moiseiwitsch directs the BBSR with the help of Subha Madhavan who focuses on the bioinformatics area. In the description of the shared resource, we outline the major changes to the operation of the BBSR and its environment that have occurred since the last CCSG submission.